My story of
by Nano.yaoi
Summary: Sasuke has a problem... and he's desperate enough to take his brother's advice and take tips from a book. So how goes the story Sasuke has to share with us? Yaoi. Oneshot.


This idea was born from a sigh of a very cute book written by Alec Greven. Thanks for him, and for the book for being in my bookshelf for me to see and get inspiration from.

No warnings, it's K

Pairing is boyxboy though, this is SasuNaru or NaruSasu, you decide.

It's a ONESHOT

It's entirely Sasuke's POV.

* * *

I can't really explain this even if I was given my whole lifetime to come up with an excuse. I'm going to keep you guys on track though. This is my story of… Well just read it.

'**Nameless story (for now)'**

I bought a book.

It's not a rare thing for me really, buying a book.

Anyways, the guy behind the counter looked at me smiling. He greeted me, as usual, and I greeted him back with a simple 'hn'. I offered him the book I wanted.

"Do you want me to wrap it?"

"No, it's for myself, thank you."

"Haha."

"Hn? What's so funny?"

"You don't need a book like this Uchiha-kun. It for people like me."

"What do you mean?"

"People who aren't as good looking as you. With your looks these tricks won't be needed."

"Hn."

"Welcome again!"

I didn't even lift my hand as goodbye. God how annoying, do people think I can get everything because I have looks?

Yes, that's apparently what they think.

I thought so too actually, until I found my shy side. I can't even go talk to him.

Who, you ask?

Uzumaki Naruto, is his name.

Gorgeous appearance, blond soft hair, long legs, strong back, gentle hands, the brightest smile, shiniest blue eyes…

How the hell can _anyone _talk to him without the feeling of being in the present of a god?

Not me I tell you.

Back to the book. It's called 'How to Talk to Girls'.

I know it's written by a nine years old boy. I know that it says _girls_, but my brother said the book was hilarious and God knows I need something to cheer me up. And if I can get some tips from it, that's a plus, right?

This is the first time I'm opening this book btw.

Oh, there're questions… I could start by answering them.

Are you shy? –Lately yes.

Are you crushing on a girl? –Guy, but yeah.

Is she so beautiful it hurts your eyes? –Yes, he is.

Don't you know what to say to the girl, so that she would notice you? –No, I don't.

What are you waiting for? –Help.

…Looking at my answers just now made me realise that I really lack confidence. I guess I should now start reading this.

_Good to know: 98% of beautiful people won't date you._

Well that cheered me up.

_Everyone dreams of winning, but only few succeeds._

This isn't helping my self-confidence at all.

_Falling in love is like an illness. Makes you go nuts._

Yes yes, but how can I get the 'girl'?

_Whatever you do, don't do anything desperate._

…Oookay?

_You have to make them interested of you._

HOW?

_If you're a good football player, hope she sees you play well. _

What the…? Damn, I knew I was gonna regret not picking up football!

_Don't: tease them, be mean to them, make a laughing stock of yourself, say the first thing that comes to your mind, be arrogant._

Okay, I think I can do that much.

_Don't eat too much sugar._

What is it with this book? …Well, luckily I don't prefer sweets anyway.

_Make sure your friends are not going after her too._

Thank god I'm the only gay I know! …I'll have to keep girls away from him…

_If your crush is wild, you have to be wild too._

Wild? Omg… I've seen him with skateboards… He always has ban-aid everywhere… He has tattoos on his face… How the hell am I supposed to be wild? I don't even know what I should do. Does it count that I have a nipple piercing? I think that it does, so this was done. I'm wild. Fuck yeah.

_Every girl likes smart boys._

I hope that counts for guys too…

_Smile._

Eh?

_Say 'Hi'._

I Think… I can *maybe* do that….

_If you get an answer that's a good start. You can now ask them something._

…Something? That's what you give me? Seriously, only thing I've gotten out of this book is a head ache.

_Ask their phone number._

Just ask? Is that okay, I mean, isn't it kinda… blunt?

_Put some effort in your appearance._

Even that married bookstore guy thought I looked good… I hope it's enough though.

_Try to act normal._

And what is this 'normal'? This book should reaaally go in to details!

_Now I'm out of ideas, good luck. Bye!_

Wha-WHAT? That was it? How-What-No!

Okay calm down… Stupid book that Itachi told you to buy didn't help… Okay. Relax, breath-

"Are you okay?"

What? OMFG it's the God itself talking to me.

"You've been sitting there for a while now, are you even breathing? Hey!"

"Ah-I yeah. I-I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay, good! I was worried there for a second. I'm Naruto btw."

"I kno-I mean! Hi, I'm Sasuke."

"So, Sasuke, can I get you a coffee? I think that woman on the counter has been staring angrily at you for not ordering."

He's offering me a coffee… _HE_ IS. Not _me_ asking him with stuttering try if I could get him a coffee or get his number or-

"Ymmm… Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"If you think it's weird then-"

"Ah no, I would really want a coffee, I just, paced out or something… Sorry."

"No biggies."

Ah, he's smiling again. How can this happen to me? I'm sitting at Starbucks, and suddenly The Uzumaki spots me almost passing out because I'm thinking of HIM and buys me coffee.

Am I dreaming?

"Tell me Sasuke, why are you reading a book written by nine years old?"

"Oh this, it's a… My brother said it was funny so I kinda just thought I would read it."

"Really? My friend Sakura-chan said the same thing! I dunno why she would read it though, I mean, it's for guys, right?"

"Kids, I think. It was useless though."

"Why would ya say that?"

"I wanted some advice and I don't think this stuff works for 23 years olds…"

"Advice? You? Sasuke, with your looks you can get anyone, anytime you want."

"Wouldn't be so sure…"

"Point me one person from here that wouldn't say you're sexy."

"You?"

"Nope. I think you _are _sexy."

"…Really?" Am I blushing?!

"I hope you don't find me weird, haha."

"I don't…"

"Really? You went quiet though."

"Why did you-…"

"…What?"

"I mean, this coffee, it's as if-"

"Sasuke I-"

"-You were asking me out."

Oh no, now I did it. And yeah, he's pretty much just staring at me. But he said I'm sexy, right? Argh… stupid Sasuke! Stupid, stupid!

"I was."

"Oka-What?" Whaat?

"If you're not into guys, then just forget it, but I watched you for a while and… you were pretty damn cute with all the hair pulling and inner screaming-look when you read a book written by a child."

Di-did he just say what I think he did? _Cute._

"Can I get your number?"

"Eh? Hah? Really, you want it?"

"Well I wouldn't be asking if I didn't…" …Was I too rude?

"Teme, I was just surprised you weren't crossed out."

"Dobe, you're gorgeous, who would be crossed out by you?"

"Did you just call me dob-"

"Gorgeous, yeah. And I'm into guys btw."

"Ha, okay. Do you have time now? We could, maybe take a walk together? It's nice weather."

"Sure."

So, this was my story of… Naruto? Heh, maybe I'll call it our story in stead, someday.

* * *

It would be awesome to know your thoughts of this =)


End file.
